Wu Jia Wen
}} is the second eldest daughter of WuFamily and the female protagonist. She changed the prideful demeanor of BaoNa and was the primary victim of YanXi. Given up on her chance of further studies, she supported her fiancee ZhengHao in his dreams of becoming a doctor, who abandoned JiaWen for his personal pride after their short marriage. ---- Seeing through the "fragility" of her original personality after surviving from death at the hands of her archenemy YunRu, JiaWen assumed the identity , nicknamed the mysterious Coco and possessing a stunning beauty after almost losing her own son. She supported LinFamily from behind with taking back WorldGroup and caused ZhengHao to lose his gained reputation and sought vengeance against her childhood friend HongJie for relentlessly hurting her loved ones. Despite deeming herself unsuitable for ZhiWen and GuoHao, JiaWen is regarded as from JianHua, the person she finally entrusted with her happiness. Personality Among her sisters, she appeared to be the most generous one, bringing warmth towards her close ones and enlightening them with kindness while shouldering burdens for herself. She exhibited the qualities of "courageous mother" and dedicated to giving the fullest love for her son and better appreciating the importance of kinship and was tolerant towards the mother of ZhengHao as she continued to ensure her personal well-being and treating her as her own. ---- At the slightest extent, JiaWen retained the benevolent side from her original personality and showing optimism to others whenever she smiles. And at least "verbally", JiaWen has a sense of humor which comes with sarcasm when mocking others. However, instead of believing in forgiveness, she favored with forgoing her feuds resultant from the past relationship with ZhengHao, only interacting with him for the sake of TieGe. She dedicates loving herself and her son as the uppermost priority, before coming into comprising with the emotions of others, unlike her past. ---- JiaWen ultimately recognized the flaws of her "weak" personality, she becomes empowered with the sheer resolve of protecting herself and her loved ones after the failure of doing so in the past, JiaWen outright demonstrated her dominance demeanor as Coco, which was least highlighted in her previous personality which greatly surpassed her other siblings. During times of danger, she exhibited her daringness and capable of safeguarding herself from harm through her belligerent ways. ---- She harbored a deepened respect for FangZi, who viewed JiaWen as a biological daughter and through the valuable teachings and faithful entrustment from her, JiaWen becomes an influential person when coming to approach her clients in the business world and through the confidence in her words, she showed a remarkable sense of perception. At the same time, she easily sees through the schemes of ambitious and sadistic individuals like HongJie and ZhengHao while manipulating the malicious plans of her enemies for her own benefits. Through her charming appearance and showing her femininity at times, she instantly deceives them into falling in love with JiaWen after the first interaction. She clearly expressed an intense disgust after coming into close contact with them and becomes sickened with their unacceptable excuses for hurting innocent to achieve their greedy desires. As a result, JiaWen seeks amusement/pleasure to torment them when given the opportunity, she claimed it as an amoral form of justice, which earned the disliking from others through her method and ultimately granting her victims the painful taste of "betrayal". Overcomed Weakness On a negative aspect, her first personality is often referred to as and representing an annoyance; where JiaWen cultivated compassion against everyone and her "naiveness" brought up her inability with protecting herself when relentlessly targetted from her enemies and bringing unnecessary trouble for her loved ones. During the complete transition from her past personality, JiaWen faced an adversity state while believing herself as someone who shared an identical appearance from her original self and believed that her presence as Coco must completely overtake her original qualities And hence, she developed an intense disliking towards her past self and even the mere mentioning of her real name; especially her meek attitude. But as time passed, JiaWen started seeing her kind-hearted as part of herself but the reminder still served as frustration for her. ---- On the aspect of "love", JiaWen deemed ZhengHao as her lifelong partner while she remained deeply scarred with his betrayal. JiaWen paid a hefty price over the drastic change in personality and simply forcing out her fortitude side for the purpose of safeguarding her vulnerable heart from becoming wounded, she leads an unhappiness life with the feelings of both loneliness and exhaustion. As a result, JiaWen completely loses her overconfidence towards love after ZhiWen had outright rejected her feelings as Coco and despite yearning for someone as a supporting pillar and completely entrusting her happiness, JiaWen claims it as delusional for her to escape from the reality regarding her burdened past and despite deeply appreciated the feelings from ZhiWen and GuoHao, they deserved someone better than her. She eventually opened-up her heart into accepting the love from JianHua, after seeing through his resolution towards changing his undisciplined attitude, while FangZi had previously deemed it as an impossible task to achieve. Relationship *Wu Guo Hui (Father) *Ceng Mei Ru (Mother) *Wu Jia Xuan (Elder sister) *Lin Zhi Ming (Brother-in-law) *Zhou Jia Mai (Adoptive Nephew) *Wu Jia Xiu, Wu Jia Yun (Younger sister) *Wu Jia Long (Youngest brother) *Chen Yu Yan: Adoptive Mother * (son) * , (nephew) *Ceng Huan Huan (sister-in-law) Shen Family (in-law) *Sister/Mentor and representative: Shen Fang Zi *Ceng Guo Hao (nephew, ex-lover) Unnamed (daughter of FangZi and RongGuang, niece) *Father: Unnamed *Mother: Unnamed *Step-father: Unnamed Friends *Wang Yan Xi (archenemy turned best friend) *Zhou Yong Qi (best friend) *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Xiu Chun *Zhou Yong Cheng *Li Bao Na *Lin Zhi Wen (best friend, ex-lover) *Lin Xiao Ke *Yang Ah Mei *Lin Qing Long *Zhang Hui Xin *Lin Shan Shan *Ren Yu Tang *Wang Shi Chang *Cai Chong Ren *Liu Ah Yi *Xu Ming Qiang *Cai Fu Gui *Jia Man Yi *Chen Dong *Gu Wen Yan *Liu Tian Ding *Jin Yong Jian *Li Lin *Zhao Chye *Zhao Tian Yu Enemies *Cai Yun Ru (archenemy) *Jiang Hong Jie (childhood friend turned archenemy) *Fang Mei Yun *Ni Xiao Xin *Ye Li Mei (archenemy) *Yao Ming Zhu *Li Rong Guang *K Dong, Ding Shi Ming Unconfirmed *Chen Yue Xia (former enemy) History JiaWen first appeared in episode 1, misunderstanding ZhiMing as the boyfriend of JiaYun and was seen helping out in the restaurant owned by YuYan and encouraged ZhengHao to participate in a medical conference, who charities her drawing of his mother. Despite receiving funding from her parents, JiaWen was involved in a feud with MingQiang after knowing the newly-brought apartment's previous owner owed a huge debt, who attempted to claim the apartment through barbaric means and causing MingQiang to transfer ZhengHao into another branch of Yongxin's hospital, which affected her relationship with them after ChongRen intentionally discriminated YuYan in spite of her illness. JiaWen comforted a depressed JiaYun, who became conflicted between ZhiMing's past relationship with XinDi. Aside from that, JiaWen becomes the first "true" friend of BaoNa, who had broken up with DaWei after forgiving their past feud. JiaWen quarreled with ZhengHao, who expressed dissatisfaction with postponing their own marriage in favor of ZhiMing and JiaYun. Realising herself as the last person to know the betrayal of ZhengHao due to his prideful desires, JiaWen was faced with mental trauma and even succumbed to the arrogance from YanXi and after JiaYun saved her from ZhengHao's attempts of aborting their child, she returned back to her own family and severed her marriage ties with ZhengHao. She would encounter ZhiWen, who saved JiaWen from the hands of YanXi after she treated JiaWen as the primary victim in her revenge goals and subsequently, she becomes the most trusted assistant for ZhiWen and under acknowledgment from him, JiaWen accepted YuYan as her "second mother", who ended up confronting YanXi for her abusive mistreatments during her marriage ceremony with ZhengHao. Later, a vengeful YanXi caused JiaWen to lost her eyesight while BaoNa had personally taken care of her and served as the meditator with repairing the strained relationship between BaoNa and JiaYun. Meanwhile, a depreesed JiaWen was comforted by ZhiWen. Despite regaining her vision after undergoing an operation, she almost lost her life together with JiaYun, but ZhiMing managed to rescue them from the hands of YanXi. She shared the responsibility of feeding the stray dogs with ZhiWen, which becomes a habit both of them came to cultivate. JiaWen surprised JiaYun with the return of YongCheng and JiaXuan. She was relentlessly targetted by YueXia and YunRu, who amorally deemed JiaWen for engaging in a romantic relationship from ZhiWen. Around this time, JiaWen comforts a devastated ZhiWen after YunRu had taken over the chairman position of WorldGroup, and persuades him to live on for the sake of his family. Thanks to revelation from ChongRen, she becomes infuriated after YunRu sadistically accused JiaWen for causing her second miscarriage, which happened due to her affairs with HongJie. Despite playing the role of enlightening him during their childhood times, JiaWen ended up severing her friendship with HongJie, who stubbornly plotted revenge against the Lins for ruining the marriage between YunRu and ZhiWen. She was manipulated by ZhengHao, who deceived JiaWen that YanXi was diagnosed with mental illness, which turned out to be true and blindly believed the latter had become amnesiac and accepted the pleading from ZhengHao to safeguard the assets belonging to YanXi, causing JiaWen to express displeasure towards ZhengHao's purpose but nonetheless, JiaWen convinced him to interact with his mother and was targetted by MeiYun and YanXi, who believed that JiaWen had allied with ZhengHao, where he was fueled with malicious desires of taking over WangFamily's assets and almost inviting distrust from ShiChang. She almost faced a miscarriage after YanXi attempts to claim her life, but ZhengHao indirectly saved JiaWen while cautioning JiaWen to protect herself. She celebrated Mother’s Day when MeiRu returned with JiaXuan, who migrated to Taiwan with JiaMai. She becomes worried when JiaYun and ZhiWen were abducted by YunRu, she entrusted ZhiMing with saving them from death. (episode 1-106) ---- During her apparent absence, JiaWen survived from being killed by an underling sent by YunRu as ZhiMing had protected her in secret with business trip as a coverup excuse for hiding her whereabouts and was devastated with almost losing her newly-born son, . JiaWen makes the decision in overcoming her own flaws, which was eagerly supported by ZhiMing, who knew the truth of everything and becoming her personal assistant while receiving mentoring from FangZi regarding the aspect of business under her new identity, CoCo. She first returned in episode 122, posing as an to bring fortune as a favor for Sun-Dong and prevented YunRu and ZhengHao from interrupting the and claiming herself to be Coco to ChongRen and ZhengHao, before teaching him a lesson and giving JiaYun a familiar vibe after saving her. She personally interacted with ZhiWen, where they gave prayers to the deceased "Fifi" and after ZhiWen outright praised the JiaWen she knew, JiaWen deemed her original personality too weak-willed. JiaWen appeared to tamper with HongJie's desire of gaining the shares of WorldGroup from YunRu, which was her primary purpose and during the marriage between HongJie and YunRu, JiaWen succeeded in preventing the former from achieving his earnest desires and causing the latter to become arrested for her attempts of murdering herself and started an alliance with BaoNa. She briefly reunited with JiaYun and entrusting the care of their JiaXuan to her, who becomes involved in the affairs between YongCheng and XiaoXin. Within a similar fashion, JiaWen as Coco becomes the primary target of YunRu and almost losing her life, but manages to confront YunRu in her actions as a form of payback. JiaWen foiled ZhengHao and HongJie plans of smuggling "Untrialed Medicine" illegally. Meanwhile, JiaWen meddled with ZhengHao to severe his marriage with YanXi, who achieved this through abusive ways before freeing the latter and her father from the former's captive and seeking agreement from YuYan, who was temporarily entrusted with the assets of WangFamily to expel the position of ZhengHao as a director of YongXin and putting an end to his arrogance. When YunRu and ZhengHao attempted to ruin her innocence, JiaWen managed to escape after exchanging a deal with an underling, which infuriated HongJie and causing ZhengHao to become a wanted criminal for his crimes. Later on, she assisted TianDing and JiaYun in the rescue operation after ZhengHao had endangered the life of ZhiMing. While introducing herself to ShanShan, JiaWen was almost kidnapped by ZhengHao before ZhiWen saved her. But afterward, she hesitated towards her developed feelings for him, who in term shared a similar feeling as JiaWen. (episode 107, 122-139) ---- Despite feeling disheartened over the peril health of TieGe, who required an urgent liver transplant, she succumbed to demands from ZhengHao, who wanted assistance from JiaWen to flee from the authorities and even forcing JiaWen to endanger her own life but fortunately, ZhengHao's plans ended up failing after another suitable donor died and JiaWen was briefly captured by him before the interference from ZhiWen, who gave JiaWen the courage to live on for her son's sake after pledging protection to her and after ZhiMing was kidnaped by ZhengHao, she portrayed an act with ZhiWen to threaten HongJie and YunRu and finding out the whereabouts of her brother-in-law. During the rescue operation, ZhiWen managed to save JiaWen after claiming the antidote from the antagonist. She was saddened after ZhengHao almost died in an explosion, and motivate him to live for YuYan's sake and rejoiced when ZhiMing was nursed back to health, who was forced into a verge of death earlier and encouraged XiaoKe as YongXin hospital’s next publicity manager while lamenting over her past relationship with ZhengHao and remained unbelievable towards how much he has changed overtime. She resigned from WorldGroup and after almost dying inside a trapped lift, JiaWen was touched with the confession words from ZhiWen, and in the end, both blessed each other with striving towards living for a better future. (episode 139-142, 144) ---- While mainly leaving the care of TieGe under the hands of BaoNa and XiaoKe, she reappeared as Coco in episode 146 where LiMei confronted her for approaching closer with HongJie and assured BaoNa and ZhiWen she was only curious with JiaWen's personality and expressed infuriation towards ZhiWen for rejecting her confessed feelings to him while accepting his request with seeking back WorldGroup and finding out YueXia's whereabouts after warning ZhengTing to cease spying on her. She was the guest during TianDing and YanXi's marriage, JiaWen prevented LiMei from murdering JiaYun and was wounded after saving TieGe, whose life was endangered by YunRu as the latter attempted to expose JiaWen's identity as Coco. She personally manipulated LiMei, who tried accusing JiaWen of having affairs with ZhiWen which further strained LiMei's relationship with HongJie and seeking justice for JiaXuan, revealing the alliance between XiaoXin and LiMei for infiltrating with ZhouFamily. She impersonated her original identity, purposely allowing herself to be captured by XiaoXin and YanXi for the purpose of tormenting HongJie for his sadistic actions over TianDing's apparent death which succeeded thanks to interference from ShiChang, as she explained the situation to BaoNa after confronting XiaoXin for her prior actions. JiaWen interfered with HongJie and LiMei's attempts of murdering YunRu, after seeing the numerous accidents that happened to her with both of them as the masterminds and during Father’s Day Celebration, she reminisced about the past of their family with JiaYun and JiaXuan. (episode 146-167) ---- Under entrustment from FangZi, JiaWen liaises with GuoHao, who represented YongBao-Group while RuiYan still in recuperation and supported GuoHao with keeping a vigilant eye on YongCheng, who assaulted GuoHao after viewing him as an archenemy after outright proclaiming himself as the rightful successor of his father. But afterward, she agrees to engage in a fake "romantic relationship" with GuoHao while competing fairly against YongQi and earning his love. Seeing a saddened JiaWen lamenting over her past self, GuoHao motivates her with moving forward and seeking out her own happiness. After freeing herself from the hands of YunRu, GuoHao confirmed his feelings towards JiaWen and their relationship was given blessings from YongQi, who later proceeded to give her the courage to chase her own love. However, she missed the opportunity of ventured overseas with GuoHao with interference from HongJie, who expressed his intense jealousy towards GuoHao. (episode 169-179) ---- She expressed concern towards JiaMai, who entered depression after realising his parentage and decides to directly protect JiaYun after YanXi and MingZhu constantly targetted her with their unchanged personal beliefs. Later on, she celebrated "Mid-Autumn Festival" with the LinFamily and was encouraged by ZhiWen to be herself. JiaWen attempts to save YunRu, who had suffered fatal burns from the hands of HongJie and convinced the former from perishing together with the latter while JiaWen almost earned the suspicion from HongJie and narrowly escaping death from him. JiaWen was the mastermind behind the blackmailing of HongJie and seeking justice for YunRu and YueXia. JiaWen supported the plans of TianDing and ZhiMing where the brothers had returned from USA to apprehend HongJie for his crimes, further deceiving him with the expression that she "defenestrated" YanXi and later attempts to save her and JiaYun from LiMei and despite facing interference from YunRu, she managed to reveal her whereabouts to ZhiMing and securing the assets of LinFamily from the HongJie. During the marriage between herself and HongJie, JiaWen was almost killed by him after revealing her ulterior motives of becoming closer with HongJie before ZhiMing saved her. JiaWen subsequently revealed the truth to JiaYun and JiaXuan and after paying a visit to YuYan, JiaWen gave ZhengHao an opportunity to interact closely with TieGe while convincing him over his wrongdoings, who was later involved in an accident. She seems to know ManYi from the past reintroduced herself as "Coco" to ZhiWen, who grieved over the failure of protecting her in the past.(episode 181-194) ---- Meanwhile, she encounters the younger brother of FangZi, JianHua who was arrested by her father during his youthful days. Immediately, JiaWen gained the admiration from JianHua after assisting ZhiMing with handling HongJie and LiMei towards the authorities for endangering the safety of her family and rejecting the offer from GuoHao to start anew overseas with him and appreciated the latter for their interactions in the past. Around this time, she welcomed the return of JiaLong and JiaXiu and arranged plans for the birthday of MeiRu while respecting her father's decision to practice meditation for his entire life and becoming the emcee for the marriage between JiaLong and HuanHuan, who was coincidentally the daughter of her archenemy LiMei. Initially merely irritated with JianHua for stalking her, where JianHua further disturbed the peace routines of her family. She started with closer terms with him after JianHua took her advice observantly with overcoming his gangsterism demeanor. Ever since JianHua dedicated himself with protecting her and TieGe, JiaWen had slowly fallen in love with him where she defends him from the hostility comments from MeiRu and disapproving of her attitude of wanting JiaXuan to reconcile with YongCheng. While JianHua almost faced charges for resolving the feuds caused by JiaLong and HuanHuan, JiaWen assured an enraged FangZi, who decides to seek justice for her younger brother and FangZi later played the role in convincing MeiRu over the relationship between JiaWen and JianHua while she affirms ZhiWen, who intended to remarry YunRu. She sought advice from BaoNa and XiaoKe regarding the birthday of JianHua and beginning to date with him. At the same time, JiaWen deemed ZhengHao unsuitable as the father of TieGe after the former relentlessly framing JianHua for his past background upon recovering from his coma. With JianHua still in recuperation, JiaWen managed to rescue the daughter of FangZi from the hands of RongGuang after the former suffered from declining health. Later on, JiaWen foiled ZhengHao in regaining his lost reputation after he deceived the trust of FangZi through endangering the life of her daughter. While in exchange, she cautioned HongJie in ceasing his antagonistic acts after freeing him from ZhengHao. Around this time, she started investigating the assaults from after ZhiMing decides to elect for the position of general director. Immediately after agreeing to become the wife of JianHua, JiaWen almost suffered the loss of her husband and son respectively from a vengeful ZhengHao, who was later arrested for alling with K-Dong and formally reconciled with YanXi. (episode 195-230) Gallery JiaWenreturninginEpisode132.jpeg|JiaWen assuming her "original identity" in episode 132. WuSisters157.jpg WuSisters194.jpg CocoStyle(ep125-162).jpeg|JiaWen as Coco, in episode 157 CccoasJiaWenEpisode161.jpeg|JiaWen in episode 161, during the remeeting with BaoNa and JiaYun WuSisters199-001.png WuSisters199-003.png WuSisters199-004.png WuSisters199-005.png WuSisters201.jpg HuaWen(episode229002).jpeg HuaWen(episode229004).jpeg|JiaWen affirming her friendship with YanXi in episode 229. Trivia *Her identification listed her birthdate as 9/10/1973, putting JiaWen at 46 years old (further evidenced in episode 147, 155). However, in episode 181 revealed that she is 35 years old, meaning JiaWen was born in 1984 instead. *On a further note, her status as an affluent daughter from YanFamily and successor of the family business was made up by ZhiMing, simply for the purpose of safeguarding the confidentiality of her identity as Coco before the revelation. *She was given the nickname . *The relationship between JiaWen and JianHua, is similar to that of YanXi and TianDing. While coincidentally, JiaWen and YanXi were ex-wives of ZhengHao, who deeply scarred the both of them. Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Wu Family Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Shen Family